Disease resistance is an important trait in agriculture, particularly for the production of food crops. Although disease resistance alleles have been identified in melon plants, efforts to combine several disease resistance traits in a single plant line have been hindered by tightly linked or even allelic loci conferring resistance to different pathogens. This is further complicated by high densities of repeated sequences in regions of plant genomes controlling disease resistance, which can greatly reduce the possibility of developing useful genetic markers. A need therefore remains for plants comprising two or more disease resistance alleles in a cis configuration, allowing for the heterozygous deployment of one or more of the resistance alleles while maintaining resistance to the disease controlled by the remaining loci.